2008-06-13 SmackDown
The June 13, 2008 Edition of SmackDown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, it was taped on June 7, 2008 at the Save Smart Center in Fresno, California. Episode Summary Batista's contract signing General Manager Vickie Guerrero is wheeling and dealing to keep her man on the top. The dedicated bride-to-be started the night off with Batista's contract signing for Night of Champions. (WATCH) But of course, she added an outlandish amendment: The Animal must defeat The Great Khali or be banished from WWE. Batista overcame the challenge and unleashed his fury on Khali, bringing him one step closer to Edge and the gold. Inside Fresno State University's Save Mart Center, Batista signed the contract for his World Heavyweight Championship Match against Edge at Night of Champions. But just after inking his name to the contract, SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero informed The Animal of an additional amendment. In order to solidify his status as the No. 1 contender to Edge's title, Batista needed to defeat The Great Khali that night on SmackDown. Unphased by Guerrero's added stipulation, The Animal reminded everyone that he beat The Great Khali before and he would beat him again. Capping off his bold prediction, Batista gave the GM a verbal lashing. "The only thing uglier than the beating I'm going to give Edge at Night of Champions is the woman he's marrying," he said. Infuriated, Guerrero tacked on another major stipulation for Batista's must-win match against Khali. If Batista lost to the Punjabi Giant, he would not only lose the opportunity to face Edge in a title match, but also be banished from WWE. Batista's contract amendments were typical of Guerrero's recent tyrannical behavior in helping her fiancé, Edge, hold onto the gold. Eve interviewed Edge Edge said a loss for Batista tonight would be a loss for SmackDown!. Edge said he want’s to honor Batista’s career just like he did for the Undertaker just before he was banished from the WWE. CM Punk showed up and taunted the Rated-R Superstar by reminding him that he could cash in his Money in the Bank contract at any time—even at Edge's own wedding on the July 11 episode of SmackDown. Vickie makes a deal with MVP Feeling underappreciated, Montel Vontavious Porter declared to General Manager Vickie Guerrero that his talents are not being used to their full potential on SmackDown. The Ballin' Superstar demanded that his contract be re-negotiated. Just one problem—the contract was drawn up by former General Manager Theodore Long, not Guerrero. Therefore, with upcoming nuptials and Night of Champions on her mind, Guerrero made a deal with MVP. She requested that he "take care" of CM Punk, a Superstar that continues to be a thorn in the side of the World Heavyweight Champion, Edge. Punk even approached the Rated-R Superstar in the locker room area and warned him that he may cash in his Money in the Bank opportunity at Edge and Guerrero's July 11 wedding. Cherry vs Maryse With General Manager Vickie Guerrero closely scouting the SmackDown and ECW Divas to see who will face Natalya for the newly-created Divas Championship, Cherry and Maryse stepped into the ring once again. As their extremely personal rivalry heats up, Cherry once again surprised Maryse by pulling out a win on SmackDown. Will Cherry's victory catch the GM's eye? Eve interviewed Vladimir Kozlov Eve Torres asked Vladimir Kozlov if he’s worried about tougher competition and Kozlov answered in Russian. Batista vs Khali After MVP kept up his part of the deal and defeated Punk, everything seemed to be going according to plan. All that remained was for The Great Khali to take care of business in regards to Batista. However, Edge and his fiancée watched their plan crumble as The Animal leveled Khali with a hard-hitting spear to pick up a career-saving win. Unlike Undertaker, Batista survived Guerrero's win-or-be banished ultimatum. Can The Animal carry this momentum into Night of Champions and become the new World Heavyweight Champion? Or, will the Ultimate Opportunist and the GM find a way to keep the title in "The Family"? WWE Mobile on AT&T exclusive video After Michelle McCool witnessed her friend, Cherry, defeat Maryse on SmackDown this week, the All-American Diva spoke exclusively on WWE Mobile on AT&T. McCool is one of several SmackDown and ECW Divas vying for the new Divas Championship. While Natalya has already qualified, Cherry, Maryse, Victoria, Kelly Kelly, Layla and McCool must impress General Manager Vickie Guerrero to win a chance at the new title. Results * Singles Match: Cherry def. Maryse (2:45) Notes * Alicia Fox's debut. Category:2008 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Episodes featuring Eve Torres Category:Cherry Category:Maryse Category:Alicia Fox Category:WWE television episodes